fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Nerscylla
(GR600 - GR800) (GR800) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Zenith Nerscylla is a Zenith Species of Nerscylla, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Nerscylla that has heavily developed the toxins on its back by using the skin, shell, etc. of various monsters. Developed Part Zenith Nerscylla's developed part is its back spikes. Aesthetic Differences Rathian shell on back, strains of web on claws, more spikes on back than usual, gray eyes, eyes turn crimson in Rage Mode, yellow and orange abdomen, and longer mandibles. Attacks and Moves Zenith Nerscylla shares the same attacks as Nerscylla. GR200-400 Reaper's Scream: When Zenith Nerscylla first notices hunters, it will rub its two claws together before loudly roaring into the air. If hunters are close to it, while it is roaring, some of the silk on its claws will fall off, entangling hunters. Its roar requires HG Earplugs. Only My Domain: Zenith Nerscylla never leaves its web, unless it is out hunting or traveling to find a new hunting ground. Throughout the whole fight, Zenith Nerscylla will only stay go to Zone 4, Zone 5, and Zone 6 of the Sunken Hollow. Toxic Backslam: Zenith Nerscylla will quickly run towards a hunter before smashing its spiked back into the ground. After smashing its spikes into the ground, it'll quickly get back up on its feet and fight normally. The smash into the ground will leave behind a few poisonous spikes in the ground, making a small poisonous sphere. This attack, along with the spheres, can cause Noxious Poison. Entangling Claws: Due to silk covering its claws, all of its claw-based attacks now cause Webbed. Falling Spikes: As hunters fight this monster, some of its spikes will fall off and create poisonous spheres. These spheres will stay active for three seconds before eventually disappearing. The poison level is always Noxious Poison. Turning Claw Swipes: It will perform this attack when hunters are behind it. Zenith Nerscylla will raise up its claws before turning around and slashing with them. If hunters are hit by the claws, they'll be Webbed. Sleep Dart: Zenith Nerscylla will rear up on its backlegs before shaking its abdomen and sting forward. When Zenith Nerscylla stings, a stream of sleepy substance will be sent at hunters in front of it before lands back on all of its feet. This attack can cause Sleep. Spike Drag: Zenith Nerscylla will swing around in the air, using its web, as it drags its back on the ground. Dragging its back on the ground, a quake effect is caused and number of spikes are left behind on the ground with each swing. It will swing around three times, four times in Rage Mode, before slamming its body as it lands. This attack can cause Noxious Poison. Snare Trap: Much like Atoraru Ka, Zenith Nerscylla will raise its abdomen up into the air and fire multiple threads of silk. These strands of silk will attach to the ground, so hunters can stick to them. Once a hunter is stuck, the silk will either send a boulder flying at the target or it may even send a corpse flying at them. This attack can cause Webbed. When enraged, the silk will be covered in poison and will instead cause Sticky Poison. Corpse Pull: It will shoot a silk thread at a random corpse in the area before using its claws to pull it down, causing a few rocks and the body to fall to the ground for massive damage. Skin Replacement: Though Zenith Nerscylla usually wears the skin of Rathian, it is known for constantly changing skins depending on the battle situation. It will shoot a web up into the air before pulling down a large cocoon with a random monster inside. After pulling down the cocoon, it will toss the skin it is wearing at a hunter, which could cause a random status effect, before sticking the new skin on its back and roaring. *GR200 - 400 = Purple Gypceros and Tigerstripe Zamtrios. *GR600 = Brachydios *GR800 = Gravios and Seregios Purple Gypceros Skin: When Zenith Nerscylla is wearing Purple Gypceros's skin, poison will always constantly drip from its body. With each attack and movement, small droplets of poison will be sent flying towards hunters. This Noxious Poison comes from the droplets, however, the spikes on its back, including the toxic spheres, now cause Deadly Poison. Sticky Claws: While wearing the skin of Purple Gypceros, Zenith Nerscylla's silk covered claws have become tainted by poison. Now each of its claw-based attacks can potentially cause Sticky Poison. Poisonous Silk: Now all of its silk-based attacks can cause Sticky Poison. Fatal Mandible Smash: A powerful attack that is only performed, while wearing the Purple Gypceros skin. Zenith Nerscylla violently clap its mandibles together two times, causing the spikes in them to become larger, before quickly rushing with them wide open and smashing them together. When it smashes its mandibles together, a large poisonous mist will be left behind in front of it before Zenith Nerscylla stops in place and taunts. The first two mandible claps can cause Noxious Poison, but the grand smash can cause Deadly Poison. Tigerstripe Zamtrios Skin: When it is wearing Tigerstripe Zamtrios skin, the spikes on its back will turn yellow and will now be able to paralysis prey. Its fighting style will also change to it trying to restrict the movement of hunters. Digestion!: A pin move exclusive to it, while it is wearing the Tigerstripe Zamtrios skin. Zenith Nerscylla will rub its face with its claws before jumping forward, causing any hunters in front of it to fall on the ground. The Zenith Nerscylla will proceed to wrap up the hunter in its web before picking the hunter up into its mandibles, causing Deadly Poison. Once the hunter is in its mandibles, it will begin to swing around from a single silk thread to continuously damage the hunter. The hunter must mash buttons to get of this pin or their comrades must break them out of the pin. If the hunter takes to long to break free, Zenith Nerscylla will toss the hunter before leaping forward and striking the hunter with its body. Silk Mine: Zenith Nerscylla will occasionally spray multiple silk threads on the ground, which slow down any hunters that walk in them, causing Silked. It only uses this when wearing the Tigerstripe Zamtrios skin. Hunter's Pull: If a hunter is paralyzed or Webbed, while it uses the Tigerstripe Zamtrios, it will perform this move. Zenith Nerscylla will pull in a hunter using its silk before performing one random attack, usually a Toxic Backslam. Charged Claw Swipe: Zenith Nerscylla will rub its claws on its head before rearing back and leaping forward. It is trying to strike hunters with its claws, so it can instantly paralysis them. GR600 No Escape: At this level, it will begin to perform this move. Zenith Nerscylla will now occasionally pull down a large corpse on one of the entrances, preventing hunters from escaping its nest easily. Spiky Barrelroll: Quickly runs forward before turning to its side and performing a quick barrelroll, which leaves behind a few toxic spikes on the ground. Cloak Blanket: A new pin attack that it gains at this level. Zenith Nerscylla will rip the skin off a corpse's body before lining it with silk. After lining the skin with silk, Zenith Nerscylla will throw the skin at a hunter, attempting to trap that hunter. If the hunter is hit by the skin, they will be wrapped in the skin and left immobile. Hunters have to mash buttons to get out off the skin and can take damage from Zenith Nerscylla, while it is still actively attacking. Brachydios Skin: When Zenith Nerscylla is wearing the Brachydios skin, the spikes on its back will turn green and slime will slowly drip from the skin. Besides that, the slime that slowly drips from the skin will change from green to red. Now the spikes on its back and a few of its attacks could potentially cause Blastblight. Mandible Swipes: An attack only performed, while wearing the Brachydios skin. It will spread out its mandibles before swing its head from side to side, trying to catch any hunter off guard covered in slime. The mandibles can cause Noxious Poison, but can set off the slime mold with this attack. Random Explosions: While fighting in this skin, the slime dripping from it will slowly change from green to red before exploding randomly, damaging any nearby hunters. Though the explosion hits Zenith Nerscylla, it has actually become quite resistant to the slime molds explosion properties. This can cause Blastblight, as well as deal massive damage. Shake Dat Abdomen: Zenith Nerscylla will rear down on the ground before it begins to shakes its whole body, sending droplets of slime all over the place. These droplets will form small puddles that slowly change from green to red before exploding. This attack can cause Blastblight. GR800 Gravios Skin: While fighting in the Gravios skin, Zenith Nerscylla will become more armored than usual. Its attacks will also become stronger, however, it will also become slower and mostly use sleep-based attacks. The spikes on its back will also turn a wispy blue. Sleep Gas: It will rear down before releasing a stream of sleep gas around it, causing Sleep. Heavy Bodyslam: Zenith Nerscylla will jump into the air and smash its body into the ground, causing a massive quake effect along with a few rocks to pop up around it. Triple Sting: It will rear up before sting forward three times in a row, as it turns from left to right. This attack can cause Sleep. Homing Bodyslam: Zenith Nerscylla slowly backs up, as it faces one hunter, before jumping up into the air and using its silk to pull it towards its selected target for massive damage. Seregios Skin: While fighting in the Seregios skin, Zenith Nerscylla mainly depends on draining a hunter's health over a period of time with each of its attacks. The spikes on its back will remain purple and can still cause Noxious Poison. However, now some of attacks can cause Bleeding. Seregios Spin: Zenith Nerscylla will briefly jump up in the air, as it spins around, sending a barrage of scales at hunters around it. This attack can cause Bleeding. Spike Fling: It will place its head down towards the ground before fling a few spikes at hunters in front of it. This attack can cause Bleeding. Abdomen Spike Fling: Zenith Nerscylla swings its abdomen from side to side, sending a small barrage of spikes at hunters. This attack can cause Bleeding. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire 0 *Water +100 *Ice -50 *Thunder -50 *Dragon +100 Skills: Drug Handling Disciple, Status Immunity (Wide), and Status Pursuit. Gunner Set *Fire 0 *Water +105 *Ice -45 *Thunder -45 *Dragon +105 Skills: Bullet Limit, Status Immunity (Wide), and Status Pursuit. Notes *'Status Pursuit': Applying status damage onto a monster already under that status effect will cause addition damage to the monster. However, this does not work on Lavientes. *'Drug Handling Disciple': Makes all attacks with a weapon that harbors a Status Effect like Poison, Paralysis, Sleep or Blast deal status damage at the cost of around 60% of the total status value initially on the weapon. This sacrifice in status is also converted in a little bit extra Raw power. *'Status Immunity (Wide)': Grants immunity to Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Stench, Snowman, Chat Disabled, Defense Down, Drunk, Magnetism, Crystallization and Blast. *'Bullet Limit': Always produce the maximum amount of Bullets/Arrows when combining items into them. *Zenith Nerscylla has hunted in various regions, including the Volcanic Hollow and Dunes. This individual has even been seen mating with other Nerscylla in said areas. *Unlike normal Nerscylla, Zenith Nerscylla prefers to wear the skin or shell of monsters resistant to fire, such as Rathian. **This is due to Zenith Nerscylla actively hunting down prey and going from place to place. This is also so Zenith Nerscylla can hunt down more dangerous monsters than usual. *Unlike other quests in the Sunken Hollow, Zenith Nerscylla's have corpses hanging from the ceiling in Zone 4, Zone 5, and Zone 6 of the area. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster